


Blast from the past!

by ShimmeringDjinn



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-20 01:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12421872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShimmeringDjinn/pseuds/ShimmeringDjinn
Summary: AU featuring King Alistair at Skyhold, while the Warden -his mistress- is hunting for a cure. Contains mild violence and a little fluff by way of kissing. This is not -I repeat NOT- for Morrigan lovers. Main pairing is Hawke and Surana!





	Blast from the past!

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: This is something which my mischivous Surana begged me to write, and I had so much fun that I thought I'd share. Features King Alistair in a brother/Sister relationship with Surana, who trevelled with the Wardens during the Blight after they rescued her from the tower.  
> She met and Married Hawke after he left Kirkwall and returned to Ferelden.
> 
> I apologise if it doesn't make much sense as a stand alone piece, it was taken from a much larger story I've been working on. Enjoy :)

Walking out of the room they shared, Garrett and Neria descended the stairs of the battlements, intending to have lunch with Varric in the main hall of Skyhold. But as they passed the tavern and walked across the court yard, Neria came to a stop, the smile on her face quickly replaced with a scowl when she spotted the King talking with the Inquisitor, Leliana, Commander Cullen, Josephine and a Woman he'd never seen before.

"Witch!" He barely heard her hiss, as she began to move with purpose toward the group. They looked up as the furious Elf approached "Neria..." Alistair started, when all of a sudden a stone-fist flew past him and into the Woman beside him, sending her flying across the court yard. The group stood, open mouthed as the scene unfolded.  
Garrett tried to grab her, alarmed at his Wife's sudden outburst, but she slipped out of reach and went for the Woman again, firing off a bolt of lightning which just missed her.  
"Neria! Don't"Alistair pleaded softly as he grabbed her arms and spun her to face him. "Hawke, could you please take her inside and calm her down"

He took hold of her, clasping her wrists tightly in one hand while the other wrapped around her small frame, and marched her back toward the tavern, ignoring the crowd which had begun to gather. "Get off me, you Oaf!" She snarled at him, the scowl on her face growing deeper.

"I will not. Not until you calm down and explain yourself" Marching her into the tavern, he pushed her down into a chair, ignoring her protests at his treatment of her. In the years they'd been married, he had never seen her so enraged. He'd seen her angry, yes, but never enraged, and he found it unsettling.Though he supposed he should be thankful that she hadn't used her shape-shifting ability's at this point.

"Are you going to behave?" He asked, trying to keep his voice flat and steady. Neria huffed and glared at him. 

Letting go of her wrists, he pulled her up and crushed her lips beneath his. A squeak of surprise escaped her, but her mouth soon yielded to his, and her hands began to roam over his chest, while his own hands ran over her arse, squeezing it gently.  
"Now we're talking!" The Iron bull's voice boomed approvingly as he observed the pair from the next table. Garrett pulled his lips away, grinning impishly down at the stunned and breathless Elf. "Nice one Champ!" The Qunari laughed. Garrett looked over at him, the grin still on his face and Iron Bull rose his tankard to him.

"Feeling better sweetness? You look a little.....flushed" Neria pouted and then smiled. "Bastard!" Garrett laughed then "Do you want to tell me what happened back there. Or do I have to drag you back to our room and.....torture you until you do?" A shiver ran through her and her breath hitched at the hidden meaning of his words. And for a moment she considered not telling him just to see what he would do. "Fine. But at least get a bottle of brandy first" 

Pouring them both a glass of brandy, Garrett sat across from his Wife, who he noticed was looking sheepish and biting at her bottom lip. She looked up and then away, squirming slightly under his scrutiny.

Her eyes shot to the door as Alistair walked in and strode over to them. A blush crept to her cheeks at the look on the King's face.  
"You've calmed down I take it" She felt like a child who had been caught stealing cookies as they both stared at her. And in that moment she hated them.

She narrowed her eyes on Alistair "So how is the bitch of the wilds, and that brat of hers?" His jaw clenched as her words hit him like a thousand knives. Neria knew all about the dark ritual Raven had asked him to perform with the Witch, a ritual that produced a Child -his Child. Knew that it almost tore them apart, and that they both longed for a child of their own.

She regretted her words upon seeing the pained look on her surrogate brothers face "Alistair I......" He grabbed her arm and pulled her to her feet "Both of you, follow me" He ordered, keeping his voice steady and free of emotion. But Neria knew him well, knew that he was hurt and a new feeling of guilt washed over her.

 

Alistair quickly led them through the main hall to the gardens where the Inquisitor was waiting with Morrigan. Neria scowled when she laid eyes upon the latter. Garrett sensed Neria's body tense and squeezed at her hand.  
"Neria here has something to say" Alistair stated and levelled an expectant look at her. She scoffed "If you think I'm going apologize to that" She waved her hand at Morrigan, her nose wrinkling in disgust "You've got another thing coming Alistair!" The Inquisitor looked between the King and the Elf as they glared at each other, and then looked at Morrigan. There was clearly history between them, though he couldn't guess what.

"Then apologize to the Inquisitor. It is his keep which you started a fight in" Neria narrowed her eyes and tapped her lips with her finger in thought.  
"I apologize your grace. I promise to behave in future" She smiled sweetly. Too sweetly Alistair and Garrett thought.

"Apology accepted. But please try to keep the use of magic to a minimum. After what happened at Haven with the mages, we don't need to give people more reasons to fear us" He turned to leave as Neria spoke again "Word of advice before you go, your grace. Do not trust anything she says. She is a liar and only interested in power. My dear friend Raven found that out too late" The Inquisitor furrowed his brow a little, thinking on what she said as he left to find Cassandra.

Neria turned her attention to the Witch, a wicked grin on her face and mischief in her green eyes "So tell me Morrigan, how is that stab wound Raven gave you all those years ago? Healed nicely I hope" The Witch flinched.  
"Begone Elf. I will not be baited by you any longer" Morrigan said a little too quickly. It was clear Neria's words had struck a cord, and the Elf smiled smugly as she turned her attention back to the King. "Shall we be off? I can smell her stench everywhere"

The two Men followed her back into the main hall where Neria wrapped her arms around Alistair's waist, her chin rested on his chest as she looked up at him.  
He sighed heavily and hugged her back, ignoring the Nobles scattered about the room. "I'm sorry Alistair" She whispered. "Its alright, I forgive you. But only because you used those puppy dog eyes" They both giggled. Though her words had hurt him, he knew she didn't mean it, and he never could stay mad at her.  
And if he was honest with himself, he felt a deep delight watching the tiny Elf put the Witch in her place. He was however, glad that her Son -their Son- hadn't witnessed the exchange.

 

"Maker's breath Hawke. She just bewitched the King of Ferelden in front of everyone" Varric blurted under his breath, sounding alarmed as they watched them from across the room. She hadn't of course, but Garrett choose not to tell him that and simply chuckled at his friend. "Don't worry Varric, I don't think you're her type" He patted his friend on the shoulder with a grin, then turned to the Elven Woman who was swaying her hips as she approached him with that same mischievous smile he first fell in love with on her face. Maker! I love this Woman, he thought.

All of the Nobles who had been pretending not to watch her and the King, now openly stared as Garrett picked Neria up, planted her on the table and kissed her deeply. Even Varric -who was never lost for words- stood open mouthed and wordless at the steamy exchange between the couple.

Satisfied that they'd gathered everyone's attention, Garrett pulled away and bent to her ear "I believe we've caught the attention of every Noble here sweetness. Drinks in the bar?" Neria snickered and whispered "Yes" as he helped her down from the table. "Coming Varric?" Garrett asked and the two laughed at the Dwarfs somewhat flushed appearance before walking out, hand in hand, Varric trailing behind them.


End file.
